User talk:Gold Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pandora Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pandora Hearts Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Your previous request was put on hold, while we asked you to talk with other users active on the wiki, and then eventually declined when you failed to do so. It is currently in the archived requests. At this point you do seem to be the only consistently active user on the wiki and I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You. Spotlight Request Hi. Pandora Hearts Wiki looks very nice -- I love your wordmark! However it does not quite meet the Spotlight Criteria. It looks like you recently raised the mainpage protection to sysop level; you would need to drop this to at least protect only against new and unregistered (IP) users. The Community Corner on the Wiki Activity page also needs to be customized. There are some that would need to be sorted out as well. Most importantly, you would need to strengthen the wiki content; for a spotlight you need 200 non-stub articles. Right now you have 204 articles (and congratulations on hitting the 200 article mark!) but about 65 of them are stubs . Please ask again when you have had a chance to strengthen the content and can meet all of the criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 01:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) message to users Hi. It looks like you have already updated the community corner -- that is the main way to get a message to other users. You can also, of course put a message on the front page. And you can leave messages directly on user's talk pages; go to and just start through the list of people who have edited on the wiki. I'm afraid there is no "automatic" way to message everybody right now. -- Wendy (talk) 00:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page DSM144, can you explain me why the main page and community corner are all the same as that of the D.Gray-man Wikia. I see it and i want to borrow you the templates but the lines and layout are exactly the same of that of D.Gray-man. For that i need an real explanation. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, Iam really Sorry. Please delete anything you want. DSM144 :I'm really not that hard, I can help you to pick up another design if you give me some time. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I'm really sorry again and I really thought that the D.Gray-Man Home page looks really good, thats why I put the templates in. And Ill give you time to change anything you want. Also I saw the templates being used at the Kaminomi Wikia . DSM144 ::Anyways that of the Kaminomi Wikia is just a progress, I will come up with a new one but i uses that as a test to put it on the D.Gray Man Wikia. Be sure not to take any templates from other wikia's including the text because some of the admins at other wikias doesn't appreciate it if you take the same layout designs as them. You could take one of two but you took literally everything + text. I will come with an original one for you someday. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Thanks DSM144 Spanish version Hello friend first of all I congratulate you on your site is really great and I would love for daring to ask that you let me make it clear in the Spanish version if you agree I hope your answer carefully Diva 20:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) excuse my bad English I'd love to make it also Spanish, but I don't know how to do it ? If we make it in spanish then the English one wont change ? I want to keep this wiki english, but if it can also be read in other languages than I agree. DSM144 20:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok do not worry not change anything in your information and if you find any information other than the'll let you know before you publish it I speak Spanish and I really like your site I was saying that if you gave me permission to make the Spanish version of your page so that all those who speak both English and Spanish speakers can enjoy the make clear that all the information you say is yours?, would give me permission? 05:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I give you permission. When you create the Spanish Pandora Hearts Wiki, plz give me a link to your wiki so that I can post it in our English Wiki. DSM144 07:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll start to create it on Monday afternoon will put the link your pages to mine and let you know you can also see that I have a page where I would like more pages that you saw me and give me your opinion thank you very much for your work and your efforts all will know that this is the result of your efforts I promise you again and you want to add anything let me knowDiva 20:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to put the link on every page, I wanted to put the link below the home page. You can go check out the Fairy Tail Wikia. There you will see at the bottom of the home page all other wikis about Fairy Tail in different Languages. Check out the Spanish one. DSM144 20:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) A good understanding ok and try to make it soDiva 23:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Thank you!!! I just thought that the character pages' template should have a picture that shows the character's figure and face. 5/14/11, 7:30 (UTC) Well not all the characters have the image for that. And the most important thing is to show their face. But you could put a picture of their figure in the appearance section in the article. Thanks again for the help :) DSM144 19:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC)